The purpose of the fiends for which this grant application is being submitted is to partially defray the travel and subsistence expenses for young and minority investigators to participate in the X International Symposium on Atherosclerosis to be held in Montreal, Canada on October 9-14, 1994. Careful planning during the past year by the International Atherosclerosis Society has resulted in a well organized plan to enable young investigators from many countries, principally the 12 countries that have member societies in the International Atherosclerosis Society (including the Council on Arteriosclerosis of the American Heart Association) to attend and present their work and to engage in discussions with scientists of other nations around the world. Dr Donald Small, who is the current Chairman of the Council on Arteriosclerosis of the American Heart Association has named the nine scientists listed below to form the Fund Raising Committee for this purpose for U.S. scientists. As a result of this organization, a fund raising campaign among private industry and foundations has been organized and each of the members of the U.S. Committee is working to raise funds from the private sector for this purpose. We hope to raise approx. $200,000 so that as many young investigators as possible can attend the meeting. As indicated in the application the guidelines for dispensing these funds and for accounting for their disbursements have been developed. The decisions about travel support will be a group decision of the U.S. Committee, based on acceptance to the program and financial need. Funds will be used primarily for young investigators and trainees, and substantial effort will be expended to encourage women and minorities to attend. From previous experience in developing and administering this type of support for international symposia, it is estimated that approximately 100 U.S. scientists will need support to participate in this meeting. Our hope is that approximately 314 of the funds for this purpose can be developed form the private sector, and that 114 can be borne by the funds from this grant.